


you missed a spot

by americangentleman



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Newsies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, albert desilva - Freeform, racetrack higgins - Freeform, racetrack higgins / albert desilva - Freeform, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: Race and Albert a messing around at a local part when Race gets hurt.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Ralbert - Relationship, racetrack higgins / albert desilva
Kudos: 25





	you missed a spot

"you're slow!" the fifteen year old giggled, running up the hill. his blonde curls bouncing against the beaming sun of the new summer. his smile lit up his youthful face. working was harsh but it never got to him. a smile was always plastered to his glowing face. those bright blue eyes stood out on his face, glistening and glittering against the rays from the sky. they sparkles when he was happy.

"i'm jus' givin' you a chance!" the red head yelled back to his friend, waving at him from the top. he was significantly taller than his cocky best friend. he had bright red hair that shone under the heat. his face covered in freckles that hid his rosy cheeks. he considered racetrack much more attractive than him—because he was. it was unreal how stunning the blonde was. how could someone breathe around him when he was absolutely breathtaking.

"slowpoke," race teased, sticking his tongue out and shoving albert gently. he wasn't tired from sprinting up the hill, he could do it all day. he was so full of energy that albert envied. he was jealous that race could always be in the best mood and how loud he was. how he was able to start a conversation with any pretty lady or old man. he knew how to absorb the spotlight. but it fit him. he deserved whatever attention he got.

albert shoved him back, "jus' tired." they burst into laughter. none of them had said anything funny. it was just something they did. race would say it's because albert has a funny face and albert would say the same thing. 

somehow race ended up on the ground and albert on top of him. "i bet i can beat you in a wrestling match," race challenged with a determined look on his face. his eyes squinted and a smirk stayed where it was, waiting for a response. how his entire face wrinkles was perfect. albert admired every feature of race. he really wish he could be race. 

he really wished he could be with race.

race was everything albert wasn't. loud, short, and full of grit. did anything bring him down? albert couldn't remember a day where race had a genuine frown on his face. it probably wasn't even possible.

albert was tall and more muscular than race was. he had a much harder structure that made him intimidating to a lot of people. but race never saw him as anything but a sweetheart with a full heart. and albert was that. he cared about everyone so much, but he was quiet and had a hard time letting that show. but he didn't have to express it because all the boys knew it. they never pushed him to open up, knowing race was the only one who could do that.

"huh?" race didn't give his friend a chance to answer before tackling him.

their "wrestling matches" were tickle fights. race knew the best places to tickle albert. race was over albert now, both winded of laughter. through the laughter albert was able to push race off, who didn't put up a fight to resist.

race lay down next to his friend, both gasping for air. "you're mean," albert said between gasps.

"naw," race poked alberts side harshly, "jus' playin' with ya, you big baby."

"nev'a agreed to it!" albert pouted.

"so?" race snickered. "hey, watch this!" race jumped to his feet. albert sat up with his head cocked to his side, confused as to what he could possibly do this time. "i learned this yest'a'day, so it ain't perfect..."

race attempted a cartwheel but lost his balance when his elbows gave out, sending him tumbling down the hill. albert gasped and ran down to the boy who now lay in his back at the bottom, clutching his arm.

"racer!" albert yelled, sliding onto his knees. "race!" 

"my arm hurts," race pouted. albert didn't appreciate race's attempt to be funny at a time like this. "and my head."

"no shit, you just rolled down a hill!" albert scolded. race forced himself to sit up. he was covered in grass stains and whatever was in the grass. "you're dirty."

"make it better," race pursed his lips. 

albert furrowed his brows. "how do i do that?" 

"kiss it better!" race whined. "right here," he pointed to his forehead.

albert blushed. "you're crazy!"

"albie!!" race complained. 

albert rolled his eyes. "fine." he pressed his lips to races forehead hesitantly, knowing he looked like a tomato by how flustered he was. 

race was smiling brightly when they made eye contact again. "you missed a spot."

albert didn't have to think twice this time. he connected their lips gently, pulling away a few seconds later. "better?"

"much."


End file.
